


Happy Birthday Dear Makoto

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka let a small smile pass his lips. “It was our pleasure.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Makoto’s left cheek. “Happy birthday, Makoto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dear Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessmiakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiakitten/gifts).



> This is for the 2015 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange! I really hope you like this ;;o;; Also sorry if the formatting is weird. I'm still trying to figure out how this works. 
> 
> I should also note that this is my first time writing an ot4 so sorry if it's not the best ;;

A tall man yawned as he walked into the living room, joining the smaller man on the couch, coffee cup in hand. “Why are you up so early, Haruka?”

Said man turned to his partner and gave him his normal deadpan look. “Makoto was called into work. What about you, Sousuke?” 

“Oh you know how Rin can be sometimes. He’s really restless this morning.”

Haruka nodded solemnly and turned his attention back to the flat screen television that was quietly playing a documentary about orca whales. Somewhere along the way in life, the four somehow got into a relationship with each other. It started out with Makoto and Haruka, and Sousuke and Rin. Through mutual relations and constantly seeing each other, the four got together as one. Haruka and Sousuke somehow learned to get along, and Makoto found a way to stop being jealous of Rin. After Haruka and Rin got their share of victories in the Olympics, the four settled down in a more than nice house, Makoto got a job as a firefighter, Haruka went on to open the bakery he always wanted, and Rin and Sousuke went to be policemen. Sure they had their ups and downs, but as far as Sousuke was concerned, everything was going smoothly for the past years. 

Focusing his attention back on the smaller man, Sousuke sat on the couch, feeling something off in the other. “So what’s really bothering you?”

Haruka sighed. “ It’s Makoto’s birthday, he shouldn’t have to be working today.” 

The teal-eyed man chuckled and took a sip of his black coffee before speaking. “Is that what you’re worrying about? Don’t worry. You know Makoto loves his job, and since he got called in early, he shouldn’t get back too late. We can still have the surprise party going.” 

Haruka nodded and checked the time. It was only eight am. “Rin should be up in another hour or two.”

Sousuke nodded and leaned on Haruka’s shoulder, still sipping his hot coffee. “Let’s just relax.”  
///  
Meanwhile, Makoto had completely forgotten about his birthday. His boss, none other than Seijurou, had called him in at six in the morning about a fire on the other side of town. As much as Makoto did not want to move out of the cocoon of warm blankets and bodies, he knew he had work to attend to. So, with much mental protest, the green eyed man managed to maneuver his way out of bed, making sure not to wake any of his partners, and got himself dressed and out the door as fast as possible. He made it to the fire station in record time and quickly headed to the lockers to get in his uniform.

“Tachibana!” A deep voice called out.

Makoto turned to the source and smiled a bit as his boss came over. “Is the team ready?” 

Seijuro nodded and pointed towards where the trucks were just as Makoto finished getting dressed. “Yeah, they’re all at the truck waiting for you. Seems like an old lady’s house caught on fire, luckily she wasn’t there. So get out there and put those flames out.” 

Makoto nodded and quickly made his way to his team. “Yes sir!” Once he got the truck, he signaling that they were ready to go. As soon as they sped off, Makoto hit the sirens. The house was fairly close so they made it in time, but to their surprise, the fire had somehow managed to spread onto the neighboring house. This caused Makoto to go into full seriousness and began to shout orders. It was going to be a long morning.  
///  
Haruka paced around the house, panic gnawing at the back of his mind. Rin has woken up at ten, just as predicted, and the two had filled him in on what happened. At first they all thought it was nothing and that they would be able to go with their original plan. Haruka and Sousuke would take Makoto out to his favorite coffee shop to distract him while Rin got everyone and everything for the part set up. The bright blue-eyed baker looked over at the clock and sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in the past minute. It was already nearing one and there was no sign of Makoto. No text, no call, nothing. Despite that, Rin went on with whatever he could with the plan and decided to call on everyone that was invited and began to decorate the house with the help of Sousuke. “Hey Haru, why don’t you help us?”

Haruka looked over at his red headed lover slowly and shrugged before walking over to the duo. “Sorry…”

Sousuke shook his head in protest. “Don’t apologize. Makoto’s fine. He’ll probably ruin the surprise before we even get it all set up.” He knew he was not the best at comforting, but seeing Haruka so stressed was unnerving. 

“Yeah, listen to Sousuke!” Rin piped up. “I’m going to call Gou and the others, Sou you finish decorating, and Haru you get the cake and food ready.” 

The two nodded and set out to work. Everyone quickly found out that Rin seemed to be the one that worked best under stressful situation, and somehow always kept his calm. While Sousuke finished setting up the party decorations, Haruka finished frosting the cake, and Rin called everyone to let them know they were ready. By one-thirty, the trio met back up in the living room to report on everything they did. The living room and kitchen were colored with green party streamers, colorful balloons, and confetti on the tables, all courtesy of Sousuke. Haruka had set out the food on the table, with the cake in the center with confetti surrounding it. The cake was in three layers with chocolate as the base and green for the edges. The top layer had fancy green icing that spelled out “Happy Birthday Makoto!” All thanks to Haruka.

“Ok I called everyone. Momo, Nitori, Kisumi are headed here together. Gou said she’s going to wait for Seijuro to come home before heading over. The Tachibana’s are coming with Nagisa and Rei. That’s eleven, and then including us that’s fourteen. Ok so that’s everybody, now all we need to do is wait.” Rin placed his phone in his pocket and dragged his boyfriends to the couch, placing Sousuke in the middle. “It’s ok guys. Cheer up! Everyone will be here before you know it and then we can surprise Makoto.”

Haruka nodded and leaned on Sousuke’s shoulder. “You’re right.”

In no time, the guests started to arrive one after another. The Tachibana’s, Nagisa, and Rei being first. The short blonde came bouncing over and practically jumped on all three men. “I’ve missed you guys!” 

Rin laughed and playfully shoved Nagisa away. “You see us all the time.”

The shorter man whined and pouted. “Not enough though!”

Moving around his husband, Rei smiled and handed the present to Haruka. “It is nice to see you all again. I hope you have been well.” 

Haruka smiled and set the purple bag near the cake. “Thank you.” 

All four Tachibana’s came through the door, a big green hand in Mrs. Tachibana’s hands. “It’s good to see you all!”

Ran and Ren laughed and each hugged all three men tightly. “It’s been like forever!” They said in unison. The house became lively with the six newcomers and it ended up distracting Haruka from Makoto being gone. Rin had filled in everyone over the phone as to what was happening, so there was no need to bring it up. Some time later, Kisumi, Momo, and Nitori showed up at the door. Rin let them in and was greeted with a big hug from Momo.

“I miss you and Sousuke!”

Nitori rolled his eyes and pulled Momo away before he choked Rin. “We all do Momo, but choking him won’t do anything.” Despite that, everyone could see how excited the short man was to see his friends again, so with glittery eyes he handed off a colorfully wrapped box to Rin. “This is from the both of us.”

Kisumi walked in, already handing off a small pink box to Haruka. “How have you been?” 

Haruka tried his hardest to not glare at his childhood acquaintance and took the box from him. “Just fine, thanks.”

While the house became livelier, Rin went off to the kitchen when he heard his phone ring. “Hello? Oh Gou! Any news? Oh really? That’s great! I’ll let everyone know. You guys better show up before Makoto though.”  
///  
Makoto breathed in deeply and let out a sigh in relief. After grueling hours of fighting the large house fires, it finally got put out and it was time for the paramedics to come in, and time for him to go home. Makoto checked his watch and gasped. He had been gone for eight hours? He rapidly made a beeline for his locker, deciding to just go back home in uniform and shower and wash it there. Looking around he noticed Seijuro had already left, but he shrugged it off. Probably wanted to get home to Gou as soon as he could. Not wanting to waste a moment, Makoto said his goodbyes, grabbed his things, and headed out. The drive home seemed longer than heading to the station, but the green eyed man smiled brightly as he parked his car out front. He quickly grabbed his bag, locked his car, and made his way to the front door. He grabbed his keys and grimaced at how much soot was on him. “I really need a shower.” He unlocked the door, and with a bright smile swung it open. “Guys, I’m home!” All of the sudden light flashed on and a chorus of “Happy Birthday!” rung out in the seemingly silent house. Makoto gasped and dropped his bag. Everyone was in the living room, his three boyfriends at the front to welcome him with open arms. In a flash, the tall man almost leaped forward and brought all three of his boyfriends into a big hug. “I can’t believe this! You guys, thank you.” After giving them all a quick kiss on the lips, Makoto let go of them. 

Rin blushed and turned away. “W-well yeah… You deserve it.” He took a closer look at Makoto and noticed how disheveled he was. “Uh… do you want to maybe shower?” Haruka and Sousuke both nodded in agreement as the man in questions blushed brightly.

“Y-yeah I’d like that…” He turned to the whole group and gave an apologetic smile. “You guys can start the party without me! I’ll be done quickly.  
///  
After a nice shower and a few more kisses from his loves, Makoto was already to join the party. After a few pictures, Sousuke and Haruka began passing out slices of cake. Everyone, especially Makoto, was in love with it. The party went on without a hitch, Makoto opened presents, and everyone caught up with each other. It was true delight in Makoto’s mind. Once everyone left, the four made their way to the bedroom, thoroughly exhausted from the day’s events. First Rin got in the bed, followed by Sousuke, Makoto, and finally Haruka. As soon as his head touched his pillow, Makoto could already feel himself falling asleep. “Thanks guys… This has been a great day.”

Haruka let a small smile pass his lips. “It was our pleasure.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Makoto’s left cheek. “Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Sousuke followed suite, placing a soft kiss on Makoto’s right cheek. “It was really fun. Happy birthday.”

Rin leaned over Sousuke and placed a hasty kiss on Makoto’s forehead. “We love doing this. Happy birthday, Makoto!”


End file.
